


Rhythm and Blues

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson, raise 'em on rhythm and blues.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm and Blues

“Kira!” Scott called from the backyard. Kira appeared in the back doorway, a knife and a blade sharpener in her hands. “Come here!”

Kira abandoned the blades and went out to him where he was sitting in the plastic kiddie pool, Lupe in his lap while Haruki splashed in the water, hindered slightly by his arm floaties.

“What’s up?” she asked, kneeling beside the pool to splash at Haruki a little bit.

“Watch this,” Scott instructed. He turned Lupe so they were facing each other. “Who am I? Who am I, baby?” He punctuated his words by pointing furiously at himself with his free hand. “Who am I, come on-”

“Da!” Lupe exclaimed, kicking at the water brushing her feet. Scott kissed her forehead.

“Good girl,” Scott praised her before turning her around. He pointed at Kira. “And who’s that? Who is that, baby?”

“Ma!” Lupe screamed, slapping at the water as she leaned forwards towards Kira. Kira lifted her up, wet skin be damned, and hugged her tightly.

“That’s right! You’re so smart,” Kira exclaimed, laughing. She grinned at Scott over Lupe’s head. Haruki watched them both with vague interest. “Good work, Da.”

“It was my pleasure, Ma,” Scott answered with a flourish and a half-bow that got interrupted when Haruki grabbed onto his ears and pulled his head forward into the water. Kira laughed in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
